


The Beast vs. the Serpent

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [651]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He thinks he knows better than Lucifer.  He's in for a very rude awakening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 164  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: He thinks he knows better than Lucifer. He's in for a very rude awakening.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I admit it. I _really_ liked writing this one. The minute we began to learn just how much of a skeevy bastard John Lyons really was, I wanted to see him get his comeuppance. And he did, in spades. And I had to write about it. Again.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Evil is knowing better but willingly doing worse."_  
\-- Phillip Zimbardo

 

Every story must have a villain. This is a given. If there's no villain, who will the hero battle to become a better person and save the world? Without the conflict of ultimate evil, there can be no true utopia in which to live.

In our tale of the End Times, there's a bit of a twist. The Antichrist should be the villain of the story, by virtue of his title. But it is his mentor that is the true villain. Lucifer does not like this development. He humors it if it will guarantee that the Beast accepts his destiny, but there will be retribution to be paid.

John Lyons is the embodiment of what the masses view as the coming Antichrist. He thrives on war, famine, blood, and pain. He willingly destroys people and families to achieve his goals. He thinks he knows better than Lucifer. He's in for a very rude awakening.


End file.
